‘HBC 291’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington state. ‘HBC 291’ was one of several seedlings resulting from a cross made in 2002 of female parent ‘Glacier’ (not patented) and male parent ‘HBC 9902(2)’ (not patented). A single plant of ‘HBC 291’ was selected in 2003, and in 2004 was expanded by softwood cutting propagation in Yakima, Wash. to 70 plants, which were then planted in the area of Toppenish, Wash. The plants were observed and evaluated for several years, and in 2009 were expanded by softwood cuttings for further observation and evaluation in the Toppenish, Wash. area. A one acre test plot of ‘HBC 291’ was established in 2009. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation by softwood cuttings, ‘HBC 291’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type. ‘HBC 291’ is distinguished from other known hop cultivars by its low cohumulone and its large number of small, tight cones. ‘HBC 291’ has a distinctive citrus/floral aromatic property.
‘HBC 291’ is distinguishable from its parent plants (‘Glacier’ and ‘HBC 9902(2)’). ‘HBC 291’ is distinguishable from its male parent ‘HBC 9902(2)’ with flowers that develop into mature hop cones without producing pollen, while flowers of ‘HBC 9902(2)’ produce pollen without developing into mature hop cones.
TABLE 1. sets forth some of the distinguishing characteristics of ‘HBC 291’ as compared to its female parent ‘Glacier’ and ‘HBC 394’ (U.S. Plant Patent 21,289):‘HBC 291’‘Glacier’‘HBC 394’Alpha Acids %10.0% to 12.0%3.3% to 9.7%11% to 13%Beta Acids %4.5% to 5.5%5.4% to 9.7%3.5% to 4.5%Cohumulone %21.0% to 23.0%11% to 13%22% to 24%Total oils1.5 to 2.5 mL/0.7 to 1.6 mL/2.2 to 2.8 mL/100 g cones100 g cones100 g cones